Tommy Lee Jones
Tommy Lee Jones (1946 - ) Film Deaths *[[The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978)|''The Eyes of Laura Mars'' (1978)]] [John Neville]: Killed by Faye Dunaway (as Jones challenges her to shoot him before he stabs her). (Thanks to Mal) *''The Package ''(1989) [Thomas Boyette]: Shot repeatedly in a shootout with Gene Hackman when Jones turns to point his gun at Gene just as he is about to commit an assassination. *''JFK ''(1991) [Clay Shaw / Clay Bertrand]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. (Thanks to Adam) *''Under Siege ''(1992) [William "Bill" Strannix]: Stabbed in the head (having had his right eye gouged out) by Steven Seagal, who then slams his head into a console screen, electrocuting him in the process at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Mathew, Larry and Nilescu) *''Heaven & Earth'' (1993) [Steve Butler]: Commits suicide (off-sceen). *''Blown Away'' (1994) [Ryan Gaerity]: Killed in an explosion when his hideout blows up after a fight with Jeff Bridges. (Thanks to Mathew and Nilescu) *''Cobb'' (1994) [Ty Cobb]: Dies of old age/natural causes. *''Natural Born Killers ''(1994) [Warden Dwight McClusky]: Decapitated (off-screen) by prisoners during a riot. In the original version, we only saw the prisoners closing in on him; in the Director's Cut, there is a shot of his severed head on a spike afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew, George and Nilescu) *''Batman Forever ''(1995) [Two-Face/Harvey Dent]: Impaled on a bed of spikes after falling to his death when Val Kilmer throws a large number of coins in the air as a distraction''. (Thanks to Mathew, George, Nilescu and Jason'') *''Small Soldiers (1998)'' [Major Chip Hazard]: Providing the voice of a sentient action figure, he is electrocuted/short-circuited by a power line, creating an electro-magnetic pulse that deactivates the other action figures. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Space Cowboys'' (2000) [William "Hawk" Hawkins]: Killed when he sacrifices himself by detonating a bomb on the satellite, in order to prevent it from colliding with Earth; his body is shown on the lunar surface afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew, Adam and Nilescu) *''The Missing'' (2003) [Samuel Jones/Chaa-duu-ba-its-iidan]: Falls to his death when he tackles Eric Schweig and they both plunge off the cliff; his body is shown lying on the ground afterwards (then again being wrapped up on a horse as his granddaughter, Jenna Boyd cries over him). (Thanks to Emily, Mathew, Fortza and Nilescu) *''Captain America: The First Avenger ''(2011) [Colonel Chester Phillips]: Dies (off-screen), of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1940s storyline and the present-day scenes; his death is later confirmed in the sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier. (Thanks to Dignan and Tommy) *''Men in Black 3 ''(2012) [Agent K]: Erased from existence when Jemaine Clement kills Tommy's younger self (Josh Brolin) in the past; he is brought back after Will Smith goes back in time and prevents Josh's death. (Thanks to Dignan and Tommy) *''Jason Bourne (2016) '[Robert Dewey]: Shot to death by Alicia Vikander as Tommy is about to shoot Matt Damon. TV Deaths *The Amazing Howard Hughes (1977 TV)' [Howard Hughes]: Dies of kidney failure. (''Thanks to Mathew) *''The Executioner's Song'' (1982 TV) [Gary Gilmore]: Executed by the firing squad. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the historic facts.) *''April Morning'' (1988 TV) [Moses Cooper]: Shot by the British army during the war. His body is shown later on his bed when his son (Chad Lowe) goes to pay his final respect. Notable Connections *Cousin of Boxcar Willie (singer). *Ex-Mr. Kate Lardner. *Mr. Dawn Jones (camera operator). *Father of Austin Leonard Jones and Victoria Jones. Gallery Strannix's death.png|Tommy Lee Jones in Under Siege Two-Face's_death_(Batman_Forever).png|Tommy Lee Jones' death in Batman Forever Tommy Lee Jones Laura Mars.PNG|Tommy Lee Jones in Eyes of Laura Mars Major_Chip_Hazard's_death.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones' CGI death in Small Soldiers Tommy Lee Jones in Natural Born Killers.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones before his death in Natural Born Killers Tommy`s head on a stick.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones` severed head (prop) on a stick in Natural Born Killers Dewey's death.png|Tommy Lee Jones in Jason Bourne Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1946 Births Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:History Stars Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:National Board of Review Award Winners